Yours for the Day
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: Dawn and Paul have gone to the cherry blossom viewing. One moment they're looking at pink petaled flowers, then to Drew's Flygon flying in out of nowhere! Just what does Drew want?


**A/N**: I had entered a contest on dA called Year of the Dragon. You're supposed to draw a picture depicting Ikarishipping and a dragon. I think it was supposed to be paired with a dragon Pokemon, but oh well if not! Lol

I took maybe, ten days to do this because I got lazy xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, Satoshi Tajiri owns it all. I only own the plot.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Oh, Paul! Look at that!" Dawn raced toward the tree, looking up at the cherry blossoms as they flourished across its branches. She reached up as high as she could, grasping one of its flowers for one instance, then the soft feel of petals gone the next. "I wish I could reach these. They're so pretty!"<p>

Before she knew it she was being lifted into the air. With a startled cry she grappled at air, her fingers finding place in soft hair. Looking down she saw that Paul had picked her up around the waist and was holding her lower body against his shoulder, supporting her weight the best he could. He grunted slightly with the effort, forgetting the teenage girl was heavier than she was at first glance. "Grab your flower before I drop you," he managed to spit out.

It wasn't exactly easy for her to do so. As she reached higher and higher, Paul's balance seemed to teeter to the side as he tried to hold her up, but soon he couldn't do it anymore. They fell over in a pile, Dawn landing with a thump on top of Paul.

Sprawled atop him, Dawn groaned, feeling to make sure her skirt hadn't flipped up. When she was sure it was still being worn properly, she rolled over onto her side and off of her boyfriend. Opening her eyes she looked over at Paul as he sat up rubbing his head and muttering under his breath. A glare was shot her way as he made a move to stand, but Dawn put a hand on his arm to stop him. She motioned for him to look at her hand, clenched in her lap. Little pink petals fluttered from in between her fingers as she opened her hand to reveal little sakura flowers, slightly crumpled but still in single pieces, scattered across her palm.

Giving her a withered look Paul stood, wincing slightly. When Dawn had tumbled on top of him, his leg had landed almost wrong on the ground, leaving him with a slight limp as he moved toward the acursed tree to lean against the weathered trunk. The blunette still sat on the ground, a smile on her face as he poured the petals back and forth from one hand to the other. She seemed so delighted with them that Paul just couldn't ruin it with more terse words.

Around them the wind began to blowing, stirring the tree above them and the grass below. The cherry blossom tree began to sway along with the wind, sending sakura petals to scatter about them. The petals from Dawn's hands blew away with the wind, her hair beginning to whip about her face and almost blowing her over. Scrambling to her feet she raced over to where Paul stood leaning against the old tree, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep herself anchored. Paul held on to Dawn and looked up through the flowers and leaves of the tree's branches, seeing some odd flying above them.

The area of grass before them began to move in almost a violent motion as the odd thing began to light down in the grass. Paul shielded his eyes and Dawn from what seemed almost like a Razor Wind was being shot from the sky.

Soon all became quiet. Paul moved his arm, still wary of anything coming their way out of nowhere. But nothing flew at them, nothing fell on top of them, nothing pulled them to the ground. So with hope that nothing else would happen, Paul removed one arm from around Dawn, keeping one wrapped around her waist, just in case. His eyebrows lifted way up when he saw what stood before him.

With what looked like a red bow around its long neck, in the grass, content as could be, sat Drew's Flygon. It was flicking the end of its tail back and forth along the grass, an almost purr radiating from its long light green neck as it looked around it. It appeared as though that it were searching for something, if the clawed hands scratching around the mouth and the eyes searching the small grove of trees were any indication. Before it saw them it had risen to its feet to move forward a few yards, but circling back around, its head swinging back and forth.

Finally it saw Dawn and Paul against the tree. With a smile it took a step toward them, something falling out from its other clawed hand, which had been clenched since it had landed. It took no notice of this though, instead making its way toward them, its heavy feet leaving footprints in the grass for every step it took. Its head made it to them before its body, the Flygon nosing gently at Dawn as she reached a tentative hand out to pet it.

"Flygon, what are you doing here?" she asked. The large Pokemon held out its clawed hand, the one that the unknown object had fallen from. Seeing nothing, Dawn pointed this out. This caused the Flygon to search around the ground wildly, fumbling around in the grass. It almost fell over once but quickly righted itself with its tail. Emotions set to panic now, the Flygon began to turn frantic in its searches. It seemed about the perfect time to help. But every time she tried to move away from the tree, Paul pulled her back. The look on his face was distrusting, so all she could do was catch the attention of Flygon. Once she had this, she pointed in the general direction of what it was searching for.

Grateful tears almost flowing from its eyes, the Flygon retreived the item from the grass. This time it made sure that it stayed in its hand as it walked back over to the couple, holding its hand out again.

Dawn looked up at Paul. The expression of distrust was still written all over his face, a frown settled across his mouth. She wasn't very sure what to do then, but given her choices she decided to try and reach toward the tame Pokemon. This time Paul didn't stop her, he just kept an eye on Flygon the entire time, from when Dawn grabbed the object until she brought it close enough to tell what it was.

It was a note. The writing on it was in short blocky letters, almost like a child's. Both could instantly tell it was Drew's handwriting. He may have been a Casanova - at least before May - but his handwriting had never been the best. At first Dawn couldn't read it very well and she couldn't figure out why until Paul pulled it from her fingers and flipped it right side up. After a short embarrassed laugh Dawn began to skim the note.

As she read she mumbled under her breath. Paul read over her shoulder as she skimmed through the page of thin letters. It was a short paragraph, only three sentences:

**I heard you guys went to the hanami today. Figured Flygon would be able to help with the viewing. It's yours for the day!**

After reading the last sentence Dawn smiled, looking up at Paul. "Wasn't that nice of him, Paul?" she asked.

He pulled the paper from between her fingers, saying, "There's something at the end."

**P.S. Don't abuse the privilege I've given you!**

Paul's face flamed as they read the added sentence, balling the paper in a ball. _Damn you, Drew_, he thought, stuffing the paper ball in his back pocket away from Dawn.

"What does he mean by the last sentence, Paul?" Dawn looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. She'd never know what Drew had meant unless he told her, and he'd never do that. Willingly at least.

"It means, um." For once, Paul scrambled for words, trying to explain what Drew was warning them about in the P.S. "He meant that we should use Flygon to see all the cherry blossom trees. That it would be a waste if we didn't."

For a moment she didn't appear to believe him. But then she shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay."

To spend their time for the rest of the day they flew above the trees in the sky on Flygon's back. Below them the trees looked like bushes on sticks, flower petals flying to the ground on the wind produced by the Pokemon's wings. It carried them easily, flying low enough for them to almost touch the petals as they burst from the trees in clouds of pink.

Dawn was delighted by all this, her giggles even making Paul smile. Wrapping his arms around her slim waist even tighter, he pressed his nose into her hair. He held her secure against him, and feeling that she wouldn't go falling into the trees below, Dawn spread her arms out, rouge petals flying through her spread fingers like a solid pink ocean.

It was absolutely marvelous, as quoted by Dawn later. She was so thankful to Drew's Flygon for allowing them to ride on its back to view the hanami from above. She refused to stop hugging its head, the only part of the Pokemon's body she could wrap her arms all the way around. Paul had a hard time tugging her from Flygon, but soon he managed to keep her captive so the Pokemon could fly back to its owner.

Before taking off, the Flygon looked behind it and gave a happy cry, waving its clawed hand in farewell to them. Neither could lift their arms to return the goodbye, so they each lifted a hand instead, Dawn calling out a goodbye to it as it disappeared into the clouds.

"Have fun?" Paul asked as he released her.

She smiled at him, now wrapping her arms around him. "Mm-hm!"

A small smile crossed Paul's face, but was immediately extinguished when Dawn looked up at him and asked, "Paul, what did that last sentence mean, really?"

An attempt to get away was made, completed only by tickling Dawn when she wasn't paying attention. He took advantage of this opportunity to make his escape running across the grass and through small groups of people and clusters of trees, but Dawn was hot on his trail. All across the grove of cherry blossom trees Dawn's cry could be heard, the last thing Paul would probably hear, ever: "Paul, get back here!"

And when he preceeded to keep running: "Buneary, use Ice Beam, NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's only three and a half pages, but give me some credit! I had a lot of crap going on at school, I didn't have much inspiration, and I _hate_ ending stories :( It's like, the saddest part for me, but it's also when I feel the proudest of myself for finishing something :)

But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this little Ikarishipping piece, I haven't done anything with them in a while! Also, I haven't been able to work on Ability to Tame, Cyber Life, Girlfriend Doubles to Triple, Home Alone Again, or You Have to Move for a while now. I don't even know how I managed to work on this one!

Either way, I'm going to try and finish the chapters I've been working on - but haven't been able to get back to - and post them. God, I hope that's soon.

_Ciao _(^v^)/


End file.
